


One More Chance XXVI

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Vassanta is assigned to the Shadowmoon outpost.





	One More Chance XXVI

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 30, 2008

These days, Vassanta kept her distance from the Temple, but she had received summons from the Lightwarden himself. She felt her stomach twist anxiously, trying to imagine what wrong she had committed now. She’d been diligent in her training and her duties, successful in her assignments, and aside from her weekly trysts with Malcos, her personal matters were remarkably spotless. Besides, she’d realized long ago that the naaru didn’t have much interest in who she was sleeping with. Vassanta exhaled a breath of relief when she saw that her sister was not present; perhaps in a back room or maybe she had been sent away for other duties. She was just thankful she wouldn’t have to face Vajarra’s accusations again today.

She tapped her hooves together, saluting Adyen sharply. “Sir,” she said, as he looked up from his reading. For a moment she thought he had forgotten about sending for her, but a slight smile crossed his face as he rose. He was very tall, and struck an imposing figure despite his lack of horns.

“Vindicator,” he said, “I am glad you could come to see me.” She was thrilled to be addressed as such, not a lowly “soldier” anymore, but Vassanta watched him almost warily. He gestured to the bench, and she sat down, doing her best to sit comfortably with the two swords strapped across her back. The Lightwarden paused to stroke his chin thoughtfully, glancing back at the book lying open across his desk. “I’m very pleased with your progress of late, and I’d like to offer you a reassignment — to Shadowmoon Valley.”

Vassanta could only stare at him blankly. Only the most seasoned soldiers of the Sha’tar were sent there, the Legion’s doorstep, and she hardly counted herself amongst them. “Of course, sir, if you think I’m ready,” she stammered, still unsure if she’d heard correctly.

The Lightwarden nodded, looking pleased. “Excellent. You’ll be given use of a gryphon, many of the roads are impassible. You do know how to control one?” He arched a brow at her, and Vassanta nodded eagerly. “Take the evening to get your business in order. You may leave in the morning.”

Her head felt like it was overflowing, but she was sure of one thing — she had to find Malcos. She hurried through the stalls and crowds of Lower City to his apartment, taking the steps two at a time in her hurry. He should already be at home, but she paused and rapped on the door gently just in case, and she heard his little striped cat meowing behind it.

“Vass!” Malcos perked up, embracing her tightly, but he only took a moment to notice her excitement. “What’s up?”

It’s true she was excited, she could hardly keep her hooves still. “I was reassigned!” Malcos blinked at her, warily. “To Shadowmoon Valley, it’s a huge promotion.”

The elf sat down on the bed, scratching his beard. Why wasn’t he excited? “Shadowmoon… that’s where all of the demons are, isn’t it?”

Vassanta nodded. “Demons, and the ruins of Karabor. We’ll be right at Illidan’s front door. This is… it’s big, Malcos. It means I’m not a total screw-up anymore.”

He nodded, giving her a sad smile. “You were never a screw-up to me, Vass. And I’m just worried, I guess. But knowing you, it’s those demons who should be scared.”

She laughed lightly, sitting down beside him and leaning against his shoulder. “I promise to be careful.”

Malcos drew his brows thoughtfully, hesitating before he spoke. “Do you think it would be okay if I came out there, you know, to visit sometime?”

She didn’t think he was asking about whether it was dangerous. She thought that he still didn’t trust her, wanted to drop in and check up on her to see if she was running around with someone else. He had every right to mistrust her, but that didn’t make it sting any less. She managed a smile. “Of course it would,” she purred, reaching up to stroke his ear. “It’ll be nice to have you there. It gets lonely sometimes.”

He blinked, obviously surprised by her answer. “Really?”

“Really. If you want, I could show you around the camp. I’m supposed to report there tomorrow.”

It was a marvel to Vassanta that the Light could reach such a place, yet Xi’ri’s blades gleamed brilliantly below the churning green sky. Below, the battalions of Sha’tar stood awaiting their command, the blood elf Scryers just a short distance across the road. For the time being, their differences were forgotten, but Vassanta was certain that none of the draenei ever forgot completely, not really. Malcos stood silently, his eyes upturned to the sky, perhaps tracing the progress of one of the ethereal netherdrakes that flew there. “I didn’t know,” was all he could say, but it was enough. She reached over to touch his hand, briefly, and gestured back toward the camp.

The elf’s presence earned a few curious looks, but not many. Of late many had braved the demon-riddled landscape, and not all of them draenei. She could tell that he was reluctant to leave. “I’ll be all right,” Vassanta assured him again. “They wouldn’t have sent me if it wasn’t. I know how to fight demons.”

He laid his ears back with a grin that came across more as a grimace. “These ones are a hell of a lot bigger.”

Unconsciously, her hand went to the silvered pendant at her throat, tucked within her armor. It was a light and delicate thing, so unlike her, a gift — she tried not to think of it as a parting gift, but a reminder. “I’ll be careful. I promise,” she said, leaning in against him. “What about you? You aren’t going to be eaten by any giant fish, are you?”

Malcos laughed at that, surprising himself. “Hah… no, might have to watch out for the nagas though. They’re pretty vicious. And smart, that’s what makes them dangerous.”

Like demons, she thought, but didn’t say it.


End file.
